vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Vectrex news: 2/11/2011
Several Vectrex news items for February 11, 2011: Update on Vectrex handheld As was mentioned in the February 1st news, it was discovered a company named Data Access is pining for a Vectrex handheld unit to be released, possibly similar to a Jakks unit that plugs into a tv set and has several games included that can be played on a tv. I had received another e-mail from a representative of the company named Julien Clairet who has stated they would be happy to answer questions in regards to the work with the unit that they are doing in conjunction with another company called Aristide & Co. Caliret had cautioned though that they would not be able to release certain details (which I had figured anyway), as it was still in the early days of this project, so there is not much to report as of now; however, this is just serving as an update to let everyone know that this will be the start of some e-mails and the building of a page of this company's profile with their future Vectrex-related involvement. New homebrewer page coming! Whoo hoo! Ville Krumlinde has been answering many questions I had sent to him, so there shall soon be a page for him on this site! More soon! EDIT/UPDATE: yep, it's out now! Click on his name above to read! Darrylb500 05:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Debris Revisited release, contest, note Rather than going into details, just passing along this e-mail from Revival Studios should suffice: Debris Revisited / Astro Dodge highscore contest: With the release of Debris Revisited, Revival Studios is proud to announce a highscore contest for Debris Revisited. When is the deadline?: '' ''The deadline for this competition is set at July 1st 2011. What are the prizes ? This time around, i decided to give away prizes for the top-3 scores, as well as for the highest score in astrododoge. 1. A rare VIP edition of Debris Revisited (only 20 copies released! Mostly given to people involved with the game and/or as a competition prize like this) 2. A brand new jumperless multicart by Madtronix 3. Any revival studios game of choice. Bonus prize for the highest score on astrododge: Any revival studios game of choice. How does it work? ''- Just play a game of Debris Revisited, and get a good score.'' ''- Once you have a good score, display or write down the 16-letter highscore-code.'' ''- Go to http://www.revival-studios.com/highscores and enter your name and code.'' For your reference, the highest score at the time of writing is around 30000 points, but don't let that hold you down. Soon you'll be having top scores + remember that the top-3 will all get awarded! Good luck! So, get your trigger fingers warmed up (if they haven't been already) and work on those scores! Those prizes aren't too shabby! Vectrex music YouTube channel With the excellent soundchip the Vectrex had during its heyday, there have been a few tinkerings done with its music, and now there's a YouTube channel that has released several tunes in regards to Vectrex sounds and music! Centrifugelivecom YouTube page Sounds from the Vectrex startup screen, Rip Off and Star Castle can be heard in several of the videos, and the one just simply entitled "Vectrex" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWphds8AmB4) adds percussion, bass, guitars and piano for a very smooth piece. Nice! Category:Vectrex news Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrew Category:Homebrewer